UNA GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR
by AlbusRiddle
Summary: Gandalf tenia un plan, un plan para conseguirle pareja a Thorin, tal vez hasta ahi todo era normal pero que pasa cuando no solo le presenta a un hobbit que aparte de ser de otra raza era hombre. ¿como se lo tomaran los implicados? ¿podra esto convertirse en una gran historia de amor? ¿ y que pasara si la familia de thorin estubieran ayudando al mago? las parejas seran. Thorin x Bil


Conociéndose.

Era un día hermoso.  
El festival de primavera daría comienzo en un par de días y los lugareños no paraban de ir a un lado a otro haciendo arreglos a la decoración de las calles, la emoción era palpable este sería un festival especial.

***Pov. Bilbo***  
Habíamos llegado esta mañana.  
El lugar era hermoso, Gandalf caminaba a mi lado explicándome a donde nos dirigíamos, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para mí, nos dirigíamos al castillo, ya que según me explicaba Gandalf era un viejo amigo del rey de aquel hermoso lugar que era Erebor.  
Pasábamos por las calles que estaban abarrotadas por los lugareños que adornaban las calles para la ocasión, muchos eran muy amables y algunos parecían reconocer al mago que me acompañaba ya que le saludaban respetuosamente, la verdad me sentía muy incómodo ya que muchos me miraban inquisitivamente, ya me había pasado, pero esta vez era peor.  
 **-Bilbo, tengo que decirte algo es una sorpresa que estuve guardando para el final-** dijo  
 **-y ¿cuál es la sorpresa?-Interrogue emocionado**  
 **-Bueno, debido a que soy viejo amigo de torin...**  
 **-¿Quién es torin?- le interrumpí**  
 **\- Ah sí, se me olvidaba que no lo conocías, bueno, thorin es el rey bajo la montaña, y ya que me debe un par de favores me dijo que podíamos quedarnos el tiempo que quisiéramos en el castillo, así podrás convivir con la familia real.**  
 **-¿¡De verdad!?-** medio gritar **\- ¿No me estarás jugando una broma?**  
 **-Claro que no Bilbo, me alegra que te emocione la noticia pero tengo que advertirte algo, la familia real es un poco especial.**  
 **-¿Especial?- repetí la palabra un poco confundido, la verdad no sabía a qué se refería realmente.**  
 **-Sí, bueno, son** **un poco, mmm... ¿cómo decirlo?... un poco... intimidantes.** \- dijo mientras llegábamos a la entrada de aquel palacio y unos guardias nos abrían la puerta.

- **¿y cree que pueda agradarles? -** le pregunte  
 **-Claro que si-** me dijo mientas entrabamos a la sala del trono **-** **es más creo que encantaras a Thorin especialmente.-** susurro esto último tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo.

Enfoque mi mirada en el enano sentado en el trono y me maraville era alto o tan alto como puede ser un enano, su compleción era fuerte y sus ojos... por dios sus ojos eran como dos zafiros que me miraban a mí de forma inquisitiva.

 **-Thorin, que gusto verte-** Gandalf se acercó a thorin que se levantó y le abrazo.  
 **-Lo mismo digo, Dis y los chicos están esperando, todos se emocionaron mucho con la noticia de su llegada, pero dime, ¿Quién es esta jovencita?**

No puedo creerlo, ¿acaba de decirme jovencita?, tal vez sea un doncel pero no soy una jovencita.

- **Jajajaja-** a Gandalf le pareció muy gracioso aquel comentario ya que se estaba partiendo de la risa.  
 **-¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?-** le dijo Thorin  
 **-Bueno, que no es un ella sino un el-** al parecer esto le desconcertó un poco a thorin ya que puso una cara de sorpresa **\- bueno, te presento a bilbo, su madre es una vieja amiga y me pidió que lo llevara conmigo a recorrer toda la tierra media.**  
 **-Un placer-** me dijo  
 **-El placer es mío majestad-** le conteste con una leve inclinación a aquel apuesto enano que me miraba curioso, como si fuera alguien raro y aunque sin proponérmelo le devolví la mirada.  
Y oh, cando nuestras miradas se cruzaron fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Una vez que cruzamos miradas ya no note nada más...  
***Fin pov. Bilbo***

Fue por eso que bilbo no noto la sonrisa complacida del mago, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Y aunque no lo supiera tal vez esta seria tal vez la mejor parada de todo el viaje.


End file.
